


I Have Only Love

by dontwantyourcrown



Series: It All Comes Down To You [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fae Magnus, First Night, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Witch Alec, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwantyourcrown/pseuds/dontwantyourcrown
Summary: Small piece from Magnus' point of view.  Takes place directly after A Gift In Return





	I Have Only Love

**_Alexander._ **

Magnus weighs the name in his head, repeating it over and over again while he watches the man himself asleep next to him. He can’t hardly believe his luck, that Alec is first, just as in love with him, and also, willing to be this close, trusting him so much already. His skin is bare, their clothes getting discarded hours ago, and now only a sheet cover’s Alec from hip to toe. Magnus reaches out, grazing his fingers over Alec’s chest. He’s laying on his back, and Magnus is still in awe at the bit of hair he has on his chest. Fae aren’t rough like his skin is, nor do they have this bit of black strands, but Magnus loves it. Loves the different texture, loves the way Alec is smiling now, even in his dream land. 

Honestly, if he thinks about it. He had been so worried about the necklace. It had taken days to make, since he had to scout for some of the best materials. Plus, he made sure it carried a protection charm, that once it was worn once, the wearer would have that charm for life. The moonstone was also tricky to find, so many were not bright enough, too small, or too large. He had found the crystal accidentally, almost falling over it after he had just bid good night to Alec a few weeks ago.

It had taken a whole week for him to work up the courage to leave the necklace. He knew that Alec would be surprised at the gift, and probably hesitant, after all, he knew what it meant. Alec knew that it was from Magnus, a Fae, and that gifts from them were not taken lightly. Magnus wanted Alec, forever and longer, as his own, and wanted to be Alec’s only one. It was basically a marriage proposal, but Fae knew when they found their soulmate and there was no doubt in Magnus’ heart, he knew it was Alec. 

Alec’s eyes blink, and his nose twitches, his breathing getting faster, and Magnus can’t help but keep watch. “How are you still up?” Alec’s still tired, yawning at the end of his question, but still, he turns to Magnus, entwining their hands together. 

Magnus smiles, “I was thinking that this is our first night, I want to remember it all.” Even if he could lie, he wouldn’t, every word is true.

“Our first night of many more,” Alec returns, snuggling in closer to Magnus and covering up another yawn. He and Magnus are facing each other now on their sides, but Alec closes any distance and unties their hands to wrap his arm around Magnus’ waist. “I’m so happy you’re here.” If Magnus didn’t have his incredible hearing, he’s sure he would have missed the sentiment. As low as it is said, mostly into his collar bone. 

“I don’t want to be anywhere else, Alexander.” Magnus encircles Alec’s body with his own arm, gently rubbing soothing lines onto his back. 

“Mmm,” Alec murmurs, and Magnus can tell he is falling back asleep. “Love the way you say my name.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers, as Alec ducks his head down. He can feel the sun, bright and about to rise, and only now, with a sleepy Alec in his arms, does he feel tired. 

“Magnus.” His name has never been said with such tenderness, and Magnus just presses them closer still, surrendering to sleep and the sweet dreams that await him there.


End file.
